Is it Enough?
by VideoGameChic
Summary: This takes place after Dinner With The Wizards, but this story is a lot darker. After accepting Ogron as the true king of the realm, Queen Clara has finally warmed up to him. But as she sees more and more of Ogron's personality and his actions, will her opinion of him change?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story takes place after the events of Dinner with the Wizards. The biggest difference is that this story is going to be a lot darker then that one, plus this story is going to have chapter, short ones but chapters none the less. **

**If you didn't read Dinner with the Wizards then you should just know that this takes place back in medieval times, when the wizards were still youngish. Ogron (With wizards) conquered a kingdom, and the girl talking is Queen Clara, the queen who was ruling before they took over.**

**Hope you like the first chapter, Enjoy! **

* * *

King Ogron Takes care of me.

Which is least to say about the previous king, King Aidon. It's not like Aidon was mean or anything, it's just that he sort of left me to my own devices. He only acknowledged my existence when he wanted something from me, and I basically had to get everything for myself on my own. Ogron's different though. He makes sure that I'm always fed, and that I get whatever food that I want, no matter what it is. He makes sure that I have as many clothes as I so desire; my closet is so stuffed that he made them build me a new one to fit everything. He makes sure that I'm warm and cozy on the nights that I decide to stay with him in his chamber; its just that it gets so cold at night sometimes, and he's so...warm. He makes sure that I'm safe and protected too; I'm not allowed to leave the city walls without at least 4 or 5 guards accompanying me; he says that he doesn't trust just 1 clown to be able to defend me. He doesn't try to force himself on me like other kings in the past have tried to do. Emphasis try; knowing self-defense is all a part of being a queen. King Ogron sort of just gives me things, almost like a wealthy parent who doesn't want to or feel like dealing with their children. And though I might feel emotionally neglected, King Ogron takes care of me.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Hopefully it's a good start. **

**I'll definitely update soon. I was so into this story when I thought of it that I literally wrote the whole thing out so the story is technically finished. But if I gave it all to you at once then where would be all the fun? **

**Hope to see you later.**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! I couldn't handle myself so I HAD to type it up now. I should have been studying for my microeconomics test or working on my computer coding project, but no, this seemed more important.**

**So here you go, Enjoy!**

* * *

King Ogron takes care of me.

But…not really anything else. I think Ogron just likes the idea of being in charge. He doesn't really care about the people in the kingdom nor does he care about their problems. He hasn't done anything to help anyone except himself, his friends, and me. People are starving, crime is rising, illness is spreading, people are dying. The orphanage is expanding, the homeless shelter is full, the alehouse is always crowded, because the streets seem so dull. On more then one occasion, I've seen the king actually kill multiple people because they were either complaining about the realm's problems or challenging him about his rulership skills. He didn't even blink an eye at their deaths nor did he feel any remorse for his cruel actions. The people fear the king, how did things end up like this? People never feared King Aidon. Even though he was a pig who made multiple advances on me, at least he worked to better the kingdom. King Ogron says that he _doesn't care for pathetic mortals_. _Then what does that make me? A figurehead _he tells me. Was he right? Am I just a puppet? I don't think so. If it wasn't for me then the people would have over-through Ogron a long time ago. I talk to the people, I walk through the city often, I try to help. I visit the children in the orphanage, I try my best to bring food to the poor, and I send letters to those struck with terminal illnesses, especially the ones that are suffering and/or going to die. I do everything! King Ogron says that I shouldn't leave the castle anymore, too much of a risk of me getting sick. I ignore him and just sneak out when he's not looking. On one hand he's telling me, or more demanding, that I should stay inside because he truly doesn't want me to fall ill. But on the other hand and on the hands of all of his friends, it's because he wants to keep me under his control and limit my influence over the citizens. He doesn't want to risk me taking over. He said that he would kill me if I tried. And though it sounds so cold and heartless, King Ogron takes care of me.

* * *

**Ooooo, looks like things are going downhill already. But that's not even the worst part yet.**

**Will definitely update soon. See you then!**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3!**

**I went into a little more detail this time so this chapter is a bit longer then the others but I guess that's a good thing right?**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

King Ogron takes care of me.

Even though he's mean and has a bit of a temper. He calls me names sometimes and constantly tells me how I'm lucky that he is sparing me. That's what he says to me as I sit next to him at the feast table wrapped in the pure silk blanket that he bought for me for 1,000 coins. He's hit me a couple times before too, he doesn't do it often but I remember every single time. One time I told him that I didn't like how he treated the people. He replied with the back of his hand. Another time we were in town together when he had gotten into an argument with a citizen. In a fit of rage, he pulled out his sword, ready to strike the man down when I intervened and protested to it.

When we returned to the castle, he grabbed me by my hair, threw me onto the floor, and made clear to remind me that I was a _pathetic mortal_ that was _beneath him_, and that I was not to get in his way ever again. I was extremely unhappy with him after what happened in town and I was in no mood to deal with his unnecessary aggression. I picked myself up off of the ground and rammed heads with him. I told him that the reason that everyone challenged him was because the kingdom was in runes. I told him that if King Aidon was still alive and ruling, things would be going so much better than they were because Aidon actually knew what he was doing. If Ogron was not a short tempered wizard, three times my size, then I would have definitely won that fight. Bad sadly Ogron IS a short tempered wizard, three times my size. He grabbed me by my throat, and held me several feet in the air. He told me that if I wanted to_ join Aidon in the grave,_ that he could and would gladly grant me my wish. As intimidating as he was, I wasn't scared, not in the least bit. I spit in his face and told him to _go to Hell_. That's when the castle guards ran in; fully armed with spears and swords. They advised Ogron not to kill me, though what they were really saying was "Put the Queen down or else." Though he was considered King of the entire city, the guards were taking my side on the matter. He looked at me, looked at the guards, looked back at me and chuckled.

"So, this is the TRUE Queen Clara?" he said. "This is what's underneath that quiet girl that tip toes her way through this castle?"

And though his words were callous and cold, it's what he said next that truly bothered me.

"It's just like what that pig Aidon said before I killed him. He may be the King, but he doesn't rule the kingdom."

He let go of me, causing me to fall onto the ground; he then said something about me being lucky that he was sparing me. After Ogron left the room, the guards ran up to me and asked me if I was ok. I sort of just nodded; I didn't really give them much of an answer, I was too distraught to say anything. I ran to my chamber and closed the door behind myself. I remember that night so clearly, I remember every single last detail; every feeling, every bruise, every thought that ran through my mind. I cried that night. I didn't want to argue with the King, I didn't want things to escalate to the point that they did, I didn't want to be alone because that's exactly how I felt. I wished that it had never happened; I wished that I could always get along with the king. But he makes things so hard sometimes; I cannot just sit back and watch him do some of the things he does. I didn't want to be queen anymore, I NEVER wanted to be queen. I wanted a normal life; I wanted to be just like everyone else. But I could never have that because I WAS queen; I had a responsibility to my people, MY people. The next morning, Gantlos came to make sure that I was alright. He also took me into town to get my bruises covered up, I still had a hand print on my neck, courtesy of King Ogron. The king and I (No pun intended) didn't talk for a while, I kind of kept to myself. We sort of resorted back to the way things were before, you know, when he and the other wizards first came here. Eventually things DID go back to normal, but I never forgot it. But on a good note, there is also one other thing that I never forgot. Regardless of the strain in our relationship, if that's what you can call it, Ogron still always made sure I was ok. I still got whatever food that I wanted and I still wasn't allowed to leave the city alone. I still got whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, no matter what I wanted. And I'm still doing perfectly fine for one reason and one reason only. Because King Ogron takes care of me.

* * *

**Damn, things are getting bad fast right? Wrong! You haven't even see/read bad yet.**

**Next chapter coming soon, see you then!**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Yay! Be generally excited.**

**I don't really have much to say today so...you know...enjoy.**

* * *

King Ogron takes care of me. But he doesn't like fairies, the earth ones in particular. If there's one thing you should know about Ogron, it's that he likes power. And apparently the earth fairies are getting in the way of that, according to him. Several nights ago, Ogron and the wizards had been out of the city trying to conquer another kingdom. Ogron had told me that he wanted to rule more, which I think is a bad idea considering the fact that he can't even rule the kingdom he already has. Either way, that's what they went out to do. When they returned to the castle, they didn't exactly look like victors. They were all beat up and injured and everything. I asked what had happened, but Ogron angrily shoved me aside and walked into the other room. I asked Gantlos and he told me that while trying to take over the kingdom, they had a nasty run in with the fairies that resided there. It was safe to say that the fairies had won, which would explain the King's bitter mood. All of the wizards looked pretty agitated and annoyed; but Ogron seemed beyond furious. I made sure that no one came to the castle and asked the guards to leave for that day, I didn't want to risk Ogron killing someone in a blind rage. I personally tried to avoid him, whenever I unfortunately found myself in the same hallway as him, he would always push me into the wall and then keep walking. You should have seen him eating dinner that night too; I've never seen an entire turkey be eaten more viciously in my life then when he tore into it. The next day, he seemed to have calmed down, but a little too much if you ask me. He kept staring off into space, he didn't really acknowledge me or anyone else (minus the wizards) and he sort of kept to himself. He spent most of the day in the library reading who knows what and come to think of it, he didn't use really any of his magic either. It was about mid afternoon, early evening when his friends and him left the city again. I pleaded for him to tell me where they were going or why they were leaving, but he refused to tell me. I was SO worried that he would do something irrational or get himself killed or something. Look at me, worrying about this guy, since when did I do that? Anyway, I stayed in his chamber that night, HOPING that he would come home, but he didn't. They didn't end up coming back until 2 days later. I was in the feast room, alone, eating breakfast when I heard them enter the castle. I walked past the guards, who were greeting them, and went to ask Ogron what had happened when I saw what they looked like. They were literally drenched in blood, and even though they were covered in it, they themselves were not sustaining any injuries, which means that the blood wasn't their's. I'll never forget the sadistic smiles that stretched deep across their faces and the dark aura that surrounded them the second they walked through the door. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What Happened?" I asked out of concern.

"What didn't happen?" Anagan callously laughed, with the others following in suit. They kept looking back and forth at each other as if that was supposed to be some kind of inside joke.

"What happened?!" I screamed.

They looked back at me as if they had forgotten that I was standing right here waiting for an answer. A smirk found it's way onto Ogron's face and he licked his lips. He started walking towards me, in a dominating sort of way, one that screamed confidence. When he finally reached me, he dug his fingers into my hair, grabbed the back of my head, pulled me in close and planted a deep passionate kiss on my lips, which by the way is something that he never ever EVER does. It felt so forced and aggressive; maybe because it wasn't fully consensual, he caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to do something like that, it felt weird. He broke away from me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're staying in my chamber tonight." He said. "I'll tell you everything."

He then walked past me and headed for the feast room, motioning his friends to follow. On their way out, they laughed even more maniacally then before, Duman even shouldered me as he passed by. It really hurt, but that wasn't my concern, it wasn't even CLOSE to being my concern. I was getting a different feeling from them, it was different then before. It was worse then before, a lot worse, and it really scared me. You'll never know the terror of realizing that things were not going to get better from here on out. I clenched onto the pure fox fur dress that I was wearing and take a deep breath. I exhaled and tried to relax, I was shivering like crazy. _Dare I deny the King of his request_. I will meet him in his chamber tonight even though I am really nervous because regardless of the fact that I'm sure that they just killed someone, King Ogron takes care of me.

* * *

**I know you just can't wait until the next chapter rolls around, that's when the really gruesome stuff comes in. And I know that you are just super excited for that.**

**I'll get to it when I get to it, see you then. **

**-Love VideoGameChic**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mean to take so long to update, I had a lot of projects due last week so I didn't really have time to type this up. But the semester is ending so, you know.**

**Yay, chapter 5!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

King Ogron takes care of me.

But he sure doesn't take care of fairies. They _created something _he told me. A circle, a black circle, one that could fight against the white circles. He told me everything that happened, and there is not enough words in the world to explain how brutally awful it was. He described such horrific things in such an insensitive manner. He was almost excited about the whole thing! He told me how they had gotten into a fight with some fairies, and it wasn't just any fight, it was much worse. He described his joy as he pressed his fingers down on one girl's windpipe and the sight of her struggling helpless body filled him with a sick level of amusement. He expressed the pleasure in hearing the sound of her neck snapping and how he delighted in their blood curdling screams when he tore the wings off of their backs. Details upon details flooded out of his mouth that painted a picture of the blood that pooled from the girl's body and decorated Ogron's armor and he smiled a sick smile while describing the looks that stained the fairies' faces as they watched their friend's body turn lifeless. I was mortified! But I didn't call him out on it because I knew that he wasn't telling me just to bother me, he was telling me this because he was confiding in me.

He told me things that probably none of the other wizards knew. He told me about every thought that ran through his mind and every feeling that shot through his heart. The rush he got from winning the fight and the ultimate gratification of becoming more powerful. He told me that if he keeps this up, he and the other wizards could become the most powerful wizards in the world. Pretty ambitious right? But that sounds like a really bad idea considering what kind of person he is. Let's be honest, anyone who gets such amusement out of so much chaos and murder is definitely a monster.

I didn't say anything about his plans because…he was SO happy. I've never seen King Ogron this happy before. And he was actually talking about his feelings. He NEVER talks about his feelings, well, I mean, he tells me when he's mad or annoyed, but never anything else. But right now, in this very moment, he was telling me everything, even though that everything was extremely disturbing and messed up in every way possible. For once, he was treating me like I was more than just a puppet; he was treating me almost as if I meant something to him. The other day, Gantlos told me that the King actually enjoyed my continued existence; I didn't really believe him though. I told him that he should do stand-up comedy down at the ale house. But now that I see this side of Ogron, it's bittersweet. He is no doubt the growing spawn of evil, him and all of his friends. I don't get how they could be so cruel, they're not even that much older than I am and I'm only like 17. But…he almost makes it so cute when he talks about his evil plans to annihilate the entire fairy population off the face of the earth with me. I bet he was waiting all day to tell me. I lay next to him, stiff as a board, wide awake and cringe my head to look at him. He's sound asleep; I see that his heinous actions have not affected him in any way. A single tear escapes from my eye. Things aren't going to get better are they? I don't know what to do. If things keep going the way they are, would I…would I be able to kill the King if it came down to it. It's not physical capabilities that's getting in my way, and that's the problem. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest. I hope things don't come to that, I hope things NEVER have to come to that. Because even though he's a blood thirsty monster, King Ogron takes care of me.

* * *

**Clara's opinions are becoming split, how is this new development going to effect her actions?**

**I liked this chapter. Hopefully you liked it too. Wonder how things are going to end? Next chapter isn't the last chapter, I was just saying.**

**Cross my fingers that you come back for the next chapter, see you then!**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyay! Chapter 6! I chose typing this over finishing Bioshock Infinite, so be somewhat appreciative.**

**Hope you like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

King Ogron takes care of me.

And maybe that's the problem. One of my best friends Mirabelle tells me that my feelings for him blind me to what he really is and what he is truly capable of. I don't really know what she's talking about, I am perfectly aware of the violent little thing that he is. She says that problems will arise if I don't figure out what is truly important to me. I love the dear to death but sometimes she can be crazy. In my group of friends, it's me, my friend Cynthia, and Mirabelle; Mirabelle being the wisest out of us, she has helped me through some really rough times. Being a Queen at such a young age can be so stressful, but we have been friends since childhood and she has always been there to help me. I don't know what I would do without her; I think I would lose my mind. I love Cynthia too, but Cynthia is…more of a troublemaker; she's more ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants. That was good when we were children and needed someone strong like her to keep us from giving up on life in this miserable kingdom. But now that we're older...well... Mirabelle tells me not to trust her. We all met in an orphanage, so life wasn't exactly spectacular in the beginning. It was that miserable childhood that led to my determination to be a Queen and make a change in the realm. But Mirabelle says that I've allowed Ogron to spoil me to the point where I've begun to lose that passion. Cynthia says that I've become weak. She says that if she were me, then she would have killed King Ogron the second he laid one hand on her, and the sad thing is I know that she definitely would if she were in my place.

_"_The King favors you._" _Mirabelle says,_ "_Maybe you could talk to him about changing the rules. Maybe you could even change him into being less cruel."

Cynthia scuffs at her words; "Do you really believe a man like that will change just because Clara asks him too? He won't stop until everything around him is destroyed. Besides, after all that he's done to us, and you want to talk things out?! I think we should overthrow him!"

Mirabelle glared at her and rolled her eyes, "Trying to over throw the King will only end with unnecessary deaths."

"Not unless we follow my plan." Cynthia sung. We both looked at her in question, and a long wicked smile stretched across her pale face.

_A plan_ she has, a plan to over throw the king. One that sounded like it could actually work. It involves allowing another kingdom to invade, one of which Cynthia has already made deals with. Her plan is to let them storm the castle, force Ogron off of the throne, then double cross them and make me the ultimate ruler. If her plan were to be installed, then no masses amount of lives would have to be lost. She says that Ogron's inexperience, as a king would help make it easy to take him down. Plus she says that getting the people on our side would be a piece of cake because everyone already dislikes him. It sounded so simple when she explained it. The only problem is that…I don't want anything bad to happen to Ogron. Cynthia says that the other kingdom won't kill him, but I feel like they would. Mirabelle told me not to listen to Cynthia though; she said that so many things could go wrong that could result in a lot of deaths. I kind of wanted to go with Cynthia's plan, but Mirabelle is so wise, so...I declined her offer. I'll just have to find another way to make a change, one that does not involve killing the wizards. I guess I've grown to really like them. But…maybe I shouldn't.

"Just because they are kind to you, doesn't mean they are kind people." Mirabelle tells me. "I do not like the king nor do I like his friends; they are terrible men regardless of what you think. But that doesn't mean that we have to stoop to their level and kill them. Cynthia says that things will work out, but we both know that her plans usually fail in the end, it will only end in war Clara. We will find anther way to resolve things."

I truly do love this girl; I don't know what I would do without her. She is always there to help me through tough decisions and keeps me out of trouble. If I lost her or Cynthia, I don't know what I would do. But…that'll never happen, because I'm Queen, and a Queen protects her people. I walk Mirabelle to her cottage, because friends don't leave friends alone at night, then the guards escort me back to the castle. It was kind of late at night by now, so I tip toed my way up to the king's chamber. I basically just sleep in there all the time now a days. Ogron was already asleep so I just slid my way under the covers. I got myself all cozy underneath the blankets when Ogron started talking in his sleep.

"Clara you stupid bitch, I said left not right. Don't you know how to ride a damn horse?" he mumbled.

I giggled, it's so sweet that I found my way into his dreams. I look up at his sleeping form and smile. Maybe Mirabelle was right, maybe he does favor me. And if that's the case, then maybe I can change him. And if I can change him, then no one has to get hurt, no one has to get overthrown, the kingdom will get better and the people will be happy. And if all of that can happen, then I can stay here forever and live happily ever after because King Ogron will take care of me.

Or...maybe Clara's just in denial.

* * *

**There is seriously only like 2 chapters left, it feels like I JUST started this story. Can you believe it? **

**Well I didn't originally plan for it to be this long, but this is what happened so we'll just have to live with it.**

**So I hope to see you all next chapter, we don't have much time left together! Heart-Breaking!**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I meant to type this up the other day but, my boyfriend and I broke up so I was emotionally compromised. **

**Either way I got over it and so I had time to type this up. I feel bad because I'm supposed to be updating my other story, but this was shorter so I decided to type this one instead. So feel special!**

**Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

King Ogron takes care of me.

But…I'm sort of avoiding him right now. Remember how I told you that he doesn't like fairies? Well he REALLY doesn't like fairies and I…I just learned that Mirabelle happens to be one. Neither of us knew, it…it happened the other day. Me and her…we…we were talking in the forest, the one that sits on the outskirts of the city. I…I had snuck out and we went…to the forest and were talking about a way to peacefully resolve our conflict with the king. _Violence won't solve anything_ she told me. I try and listen to her, she's right, it won't. In…in the middle of our conversation a…a pack of goblins jumped out. I'm a good fighter so I pulled out my sword ready to fight when one of them grabbed Mirabelle from behind. In her struggles, she…she stuck her hand in front of herself and suddenly magic shot out of it. Her magic scared the goblins away, but…we were both shocked at her actions. After that we decided to return home. I had snuck my way back into the castle but…as I made my way around; I noticed that Ogron was staring out a window. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he had _sensed a fairy nearby_. Mirabelle was the first name that came to my mind. I…I asked him how he could tell and he told me that magical beings sometimes leave a magic trail. I was so afraid that if Ogron found out who the fairy was, he would do something to her. So for days I tried to keep her on the down low. She didn't understand why I was trying to hide her. I had forgotten that other people don't know about the cruel things he has done and will do to the fairic population. He has told me gruesome things, and I was afraid that he would do those same things to her. But one day…somehow… the king found out…he….he said that he could feel her magical signature. I didn't even completely understand what that meant, maybe because I couldn't feel it, maybe because I'm just a human. Remember how I told you that I was avoiding him? Well…I lied; I'm actually running from him. The second he said he knew, I grabbed Mirabelle and started running. As we sprinted out of the room, I could hear the playfully sick words escaping Ogron's mouth.

"I like a chase." He said.

I locked us in my chamber and made us climb out of the window; she hadn't learned to grow her wings yet so we jumped into the bushes. She didn't completely understand my intense distress and I didn't care. I tightly held onto her arm and ran as fast as I could. Occasionally I would see one of the wizards standing ahead of us, so I would just divert down another path. We kept going until we hit the forest; the sky was dark, the foliage was thick, and the air was foggier then I remember it ever being. I couldn't see…I…I couldn't see where I was going. But I had to keep running. Eventually…eventually Ogron DID catch up to us. He…he can fly and…we can't. I pleaded for him not to kill her. I begged him on my knees. I BEGGED him. Despair and desperation filling every word that poured out of my mouth. _She's my best friend_ I told him. Tears drained from my eyes as I started shaking uncontrollably. And though my cries for mercy slowed him down ever so slightly, they didn't stop him from draining all of her magic and ultimately plunging his sword deep into her heart. Splatters of her blood shot onto my face and I gasped in horror as her body dropped to its knees and tumbled onto the ground. Ogron and his friends just walked away laughing and made their way back to the castle as if nothing had happened. I crawled over to her lifeless body and looked at her. Agonizing sadness tore through my aching heart and I could barely breathe at the thought that I just lost someone so important to me. 'My _beloved_ King did this. He took one of the most important things away from me.' Coldness filled my eyes and hatred filled my heart. 'THIS is what kind of man he is, and it would be a shame to allow him to harm anyone else in my kingdom. I tried nonviolence, and this is what happened. Cynthia was right; he won't stop until everything around him is destroyed.' In the pouring rain, Cynthia and I dug a grave, buried Mirabelle and had a funeral. Mirabelle had done nothing wrong to the king, and he didn't even really know her, yet he killed her in cold blood for the sake of becoming more powerful. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became, and the less and less I felt care and concern for Ogron. Cynthia and I stood there and stared down at the grave with all the bitterness in the world.

"I'm in." I said.

"What?"

"You're plan, I'm in."

A smirk decorated her face. "I'm glad to hear you've changed your mind. I'll let everyone know that the plan is back on."

"There is ONE change that I want to make though." I said.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what is that?"

"I want the king dead."

She was a bit taken back by my cold request but didn't deny me. "Alright, I'll let them know that it's ok to kill him-"

"No." I harshly intervened, and for the first time during this whole conversation I looked up at her. "I want to be the one to do it." I spat.

My eyes were strained black, my skin was extremely pale, my blood was boiling red, my fingernails were digging into my hands and my words were like acid glazing my teeth.

"I don't care what you do with the other wizards, but Ogron is MINE. Am I clear?"

The deal was set, the plan was in motion, and this kingdom was going to change because I was going to bring down the king. And no matter of love or physical capabilities was going to get in my way. Though I originally was not a violent person, I'll take down ANYONE who tries to stop me. Because in this very moment, at this one point in time, as my dress is stained in my deceased friend's blood, my rage dominates my reason. Mirabelle once told me not to stoop to his level, but not only am I going to go to his level, but I'm going to go even lower. I'm not a murderer, but I'll just have to become one to win this sick game. And as I sit there planning out his death, the one thing that seems to hide in my mind is that King Ogron takes care of me.

* * *

**AH! The final chapter is next! You can only imagine what's going to happen considering what happened in this chapter.**

**Bet this chapter Blew. Your. Minds!**

**Haha, I'm excited about the next chapter, hopefully you come back.**

**See you then!**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


End file.
